One night
by GaaraWifey1
Summary: An alternate ending to Rebecca that i had to write for my english class...So yeah I hope you enjoy it :)


It was a dark, gloomy night. A storm was rolling in. Thunder and lightning roared and flashed outside of my large window. I sighed and got out of bed. It was so late that i didn't want to disturb anyones slumber. I opened the wooden door and cringed as it slowly creaked open wide enough for me to slip my slim figure through.

I crept silently down the hallway but paused as I heard Maxim talking to someone on the telephone. 'What is he doing up?' I questioned to no one but myself.I shrugged my shoulders and continued down the long, dark hallway. I jumped when I heard a large crashing sound and Maxim yelling heart pounded so hard and loud I thought you could hear it from down the street. I quickly pivoted around in an attempt to make it back to my nice, quiet, safe room. I came face to face with Maxim.

"H-hello darling." I managed to squeak out in my surprise while trying to calm my heart which I knew he could hear. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked still obviously irritated from whatever had happened throughout the talk he had. "I was awoken by the storm and thought I would fancy a cup of water or a nice glass of tea." I explained slightly flustered. I had finally managed to speak clearly.

"Why not just call for someone to come and bring it up to your room?" He asked with a still frightful voice. " I didn't wish to awaken anyone with such a request when I could fulfill it myself." I responded as calmly as anyone could. Maxim looked at me with a stern face. He sighed and shook his head. "Come now let's fetch you that glass of water and then it's off to bed." He smiled and all was well accompanied me downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Maxim if I may ask. Who were you talking to at such a late hour?" I asked while getting a glass out of the cabinet and turning on the faucet, filling the glass. "It's nothing of your concern." He responded watching me. "Why don't you tell me such things?" I asked getting frustrated. First he treats me like a child and now he ont tell me thing such as who he was talking to at such a late hour.I heard Maxim sigh and walk away while whispering "It's none of your business you annoying woman." I sat my glass down and looked out the window for a moment before picking my glass and turning off the light.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs.I walked down the long,dark hallway. I smiled once I reached a familiar door of my bedroom. I opened it quickly, glancing a look at the room that Maxim had been in. The light was turned off and the door was shut.I sighed and walked into my room and closed the door gently. I heard a slight shuffling sound but I just brushed it off as the wind blowing. I hummed a small tune to myself and gasped when I looked up at the window . Maxim was standing there. I turned around and looked. He wasn't there. 'Perhaps it was my imagination.' I thought. I turned back to the window and watched the dark, puffy, grey clouds.

I felt a pair of strong, firm hands wrap themselves around my neck and then SNAP! All was dark then...

Maxim POV

I crept into her room positive that she was still downstairs.I hid quickly behind the door and waited. I heard the door open and I heard her sigh walked in and closed the door.I hid amongst the shadows and waited for the perfect moment. She closed the door and walked over to the window to watch the clouds. I heard her gasp and I knew she saw me. I quickly moved out of the shadows, over to the bed, she turned back to the window after glancing around, I smiled an evil grin and sneak up behind her, I wrapped my hands around her neck and snapped it.

My heart was racing and I was breathing very hard. I picked up her cold,lifeless body bridal style. She was very heavy. I walked towards the door and opened it. I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs carrying her body. "Shh. She's sleeping..." I whispered to Mrs. Danvers who was on the last step after being awoken by the noise.

I swiftly walked past her and walked down the staircase leading to the basement. I saw Mrs. Danvers stare after me with a cold, dark stare along with a smirk that acknowledged something that happened. The basement door slowly creaked shut behind me before I could ask her what she knew. I brushed it off with a shrug ,which was a difficult feat since I was carrying a body, and continued down the stairs. The bright light stung my eyes. I walked over to a table that was there and laid her body on top of it. I heard sirens upstairs and quickly covered the body with a cloth and went to go see what was happening.

As soon as I opened the door I saw Mrs. Danvers with two police officers. "There he is officers!" She exclaimed looking at me with frightful eyes. "ALright sir I'm going to need you to come with us and answer a few questions." The first officer said walking towards me with a pair of handcuffs. I nodded slightly still staring at . The officer hand cuffed me and started to lead me out of the front door. "Danny how could you?" I said as I was lead out the door. "It's revenge for Rebecca." and with that statement Maxim was lead off to prison where he was tried and was sentenced to death for his crimes. took over Maderly and everything was fine until she heard a knocking on the locked basement door.


End file.
